Head Over Heels
by thestorieswekeep
Summary: A short One-Shot of Maxon and America. Cute and Fluffy. *Very short.


**A/N: This is a short, boring one-shot, but I hope you'll be able to enjoy it nonetheless. Sentences where there is an asterisk are quotes that I've found online or on 'Pinterest'. I just wanted to let you know that those quotes aren't mine, and that I take no credit for them. This one-shot also takes place about a year after Maxon and America got married. With that being said, please enjoy, and review if you'd like more One-shots.**

 *****Disclaimer: I do not own _'The Selection Series'_ , it's characters, or any of the quotes with an asterisk beside them. All credit goes to their rightful owners. Thank you.**

* * *

 _"America, come back!"_

A pair of shiny, black stilettos came flying towards Maxon's head, him ducking just in time to avoid them.

"No! I absolutely refuse to be in the same room as that self-absorbed, egotistical, fake excuse of a man I call my brother!"

Another pair.

"But America-"

And another one.

"NO!"

I stomped through the King's Suite and over to mine, turning around to face my husband to give him my famous "death-glare", before shutting the door in his face.

"Ames," Maxon tried to reason with me, using the nickname he must've picked up from May. He always used it when he tried to convince me to do something I most definitely didn't want to do. "Hear me out. All Kota wanted to do was apologize for not showing up to Gerad's birthday. He sounded awfully ashamed, I just had to let him come. Surely, you can understand."

"Like hell I can!" I yelled through the door, my fists balled, knuckles white from squeezing too hard. "He knew how important it was for Gerad to have the whole family there after dad died, yet what does he do? Blow it off like it's a birthday candle and say that he's busy when he so obviously isn't!"

"Which is why he came to apologize today. Be reasonable here, America. The poor man has been waiting on the first floor for half-an-hour."

I huffed, turning around and leaning against the door. I could practically feel Maxon's presence on the other side of it.

"It doesn't matter if he's been waiting down stairs for half-an-hour. It doesn't even matter that he came to apologize. Kota should just let it go. Gerad's birthday was four months ago," I reasoned, crossing my arms as I waited for his response.

Maxon sighed. "Yes, America. It was four months ago. Which is exactly the same reason why you should let it go, too."

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath before turning around, opening the door to come face-to-face with Maxon. I felt a small grin tug at the ends of my mouth as I watched a smile grace his handsome face, though I bit the inside of my cheek, fighting against it. I was supposed to be angry right now. Now wasn't the time to be oogling over my husband's mouth.

"Fine", I said, admitting defeat. "I'll listen to his apology, but that doesn't mean that I'll accept it."

Maxon shrugged, that handsome smile still on his face as he leaned against the door frame. "Close enough."

I chuckled lightly, moving past him as I picked up the discarded shoes I had thrown at him not even 5 minutes ago. "Be thankful I love you."

"Are you kidding? You're head over heels for me", he said jokingly as he picked up one of the stilettos I had thrown towards his head, though it was completely true. Even with all of our stupid fights, I always tend to find that in the end, I always ended up loving him more.

"True. But I didn't fall for you. You tripped me*."

Maxon laughed out loud, shaking his head as he moved towards me, arms wide open to envelope me in a warm, inviting hug. I willingly walked into his arms, loving the feel of him wrapped around me.

"For all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you*," Maxon said, pressing a kiss against the top of my head.

I sighed, moving out of the embrace, but wrapping an arm around his waist as we moved to the door.

"I could say the exact same thing", I replied, leaning up to give him a quick peck.

As we moved closer to the door, I realized something, running back to my room to get it.

"Where are you going," I heard Maxon ask as I made my way back into the Queen's suite.

"Nowhere. I just forgot something", I said, scouring through the floor to find what I was looking for.

A pair of shiny black heels caught my eye, and I grinned as I bent to pick them up. I held them menacingly as I walked back to Maxon, and evil glint in my eye.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to give Kota a crash course on ducking from flying objects. It'll be good practice for when the jerk finally finds someone crazy enough to call his wife. Maybe it'll even teach him to value family, and how important gatherings are." I responded, swinging one of the shoes by its' straps.

Maxon inched away from me, keeping a safe distance away from the receiving end of the shoe. He'd been close to that end many, many times.

"Do whatever you like, as long as those shoes aren't be directed toward me."

"I won' t make any promises", I said, knowing that we'd have another day where I wouldn't just be throwing shoes at Maxon's face, "But I'll see what I can do."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Please review if you liked it, or if you would like me to post more MAXERICA one-shots. Thank you!**


End file.
